Still Searching For It
by Catkac
Summary: Just wrote it. I don't have a title for it yet, any suggestions? And honestly, I don't even know where I'm going with this one.
1. Chapter 1

I always thought good moments LAST forever. I LIVED for the moment – never looking back. Well, that might be a bit wrong. I also LIVED for the future. But all my obstacles – challenges – were _now_, in the present.

When I first laid my eyes on him… No, wait, that sounds cheesy. When I first met him, my LIFE changed. I don't know how it happened, hell, I don't know _what_ happened, it just did. Butterflies in the stomach? Try harakiri – my stomach hurt, not fluttered.

And when – at that exact moment, when I first saw him – that that happened, I think I LOST something precious. What? Don't ask me. By what I'm saying, you should know. (No, I didn't LOSE my virginity. Right then.)

I considered running away – a first for me. But no. After the first apprehension my interest was piqued, and trying to overcome the new obstacle – whatever that was – I filled my mind (later soul and body) with him.

Thrill – I LIVE to have it – now LOST.

I LOATHED him. I LIKED him. I LOVE him. He turned my world upside down. The thrill, the passion; he is my reason. Yes, LUST is essential too. When did he take all my firsts? It was not on only occasion. It seemed like he was eating a parfait – leave the best till the end.

But it didn't happen so soon – he wasn't aggressive at first, which is a good point. I think. _I _LENT him my racket – _he_ LOOKED after Karupin – _I_ LEANED on him while sleeping – _he_ LAY his head on my lap – something LINKED **us** together.


	2. Chapter 2

At first it was AWKWARD. Of course I noticed his ATTENTION. I tried to AVOID him for some time. It didn't work – as if it ever would.

And I thought of it as a challenge – no, I didn't try to run, I faced him off. And my ARGUMENT? It was thrilling – simple as that.

If I remember correctly, it started in AUTUMN. He APPROACHED me at every practice. And insetad of looking AWAY, I looked back. And the AZURE eyes stare dat me. I don't know how long it would have lasted if we weren't interrupted by the team. So we headed to the club house, our gazes AVERTING.

I felt as if I were ATTACKED. He watched me, my body. Or at least I thought he did. For the first time, I ATTEMPTED to hide from his gaze. Didn't work.

He was ALREADY AFFECTING me. AFTER waiting for me at the school gate, he walked me home. I got AGITATED. I asked why he was doing this. But it was as efficient as punching AIR. He just smiled. ABSURD, I said to myself and let it go. He wasn't harmful. Yet.

We stopped at the gate to my house. Just when I was about to head in, Karupin showed up. Extending my hands, I wanted to take my can into my hands. But he was faster. He ABRUPTLY stepped in front of me.

I was sure Karupin would ASSASSINATE him. He should have. But hej ust purred AND let himself be petted. Damn cat. Yes, I was a little taken ABACK, if not ANGRY.

Over the next course of days nothing extraordinary happened. So I calmly continued my routine, ASSURED he would not do anything more.

So I went to sleep under my favourite sakura tree, which overlooked a grassy AREA at school. As I AWAKENED from my nap, I became AWARE of a presence beside me. Looking up, I saw him. Couldn't say I was surprised.

''Aren't you going to miss your classes, Fuji-sempai?''

''You should worry yourself, Echizen.''

We left it at that and I fell ASLEEP again. I was sure he would be gone by the time I would wake up again. But it ASTONISHED me he was still there, even after I saw the sun fading into the backround.

But soon things such as him sitting beside me in the cafeteria, standing near me at courts (Where was Tezuka-buchou when you needed him?), being at the rooftop, where I usually took a nap, before me… Well, such things failed to seem ABNORMAL.

You could say we became ACQUAINTANCES. Sometimes I was so ABSORBED in returning his glares, I failed to hit a ball – it ANNOYED me. Not the fact that he was present, but the fact that soon I couldn't fake APATHY anymore.

And in time, I started ANTICIPATING his stares. You see, his eyes were something special. He rarely seemed to show them, and that's what it made them look ATTRACTIVE.

How it came to be an ADDICTION, I don't know. But it left me ABASHED. Suddenly a supposed-to-be-ACE became just another serve when he was at the opposite side of the court. Sometimes, it left me ABSENT-MINDED.

And then, suddenly, he ABANDONED me. I don't know how else to explain it – he stopped looking at me, following me, being where I was or near me…

Was it ACCIDENTAL, I wondered. But no, everything he does has a meaning. And it's ALARMING how effective everything he does is.

I started thinking ABOUT him. It came so fat, that he appeared in my dreams. My sleep turned from my ALLY to my enemy. So I decided to confront him about it.

''Fuji-sempai.''

''Yes, Echizen?''

''…''

''Well?''

''Your ABILITY to turn me ANXIOUS worked. What now?

''Echizen, have you ever considered ADULTERY?''

''Excuse me?''

''You really don't know anything about tactful ADVANCES, do you?''

''…''

''You're confused, aren't you?''

''Stop playing games, Fuji-sempai.''

''What if this isn't a game?''

''Then explain to me what it is.''

''My ADVANCES worked. But now, the one with the ADVANTAGE is you. Would you be ADVENTUROUS with me?''

''Your wording is confusing.''

''The one who is confused is you, Echizen. Would you have an AFFAIR?''

''An affair?''

''Yes, I want to ABDUCT you from tennis.''

Cheesy, but it worked for me. He ACCOMPLISHED what he was trying to ACHIEVE. So we started dating.


End file.
